


Spy

by stephaniemorelliranger (orphan_account)



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter, Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stephaniemorelliranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stephanie's First Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/stephanies_first_outfit/set?id=119256621</p><p>Stephanie's Second Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/stephanies_second_outfit/set?id=119261533</p><p>Cammie's First Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cammies_first_outfit/set?id=119257327</p><p>Cammie's Second Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cammies_second_outfit/set?id=119262113</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Stephanie's First Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/stephanies_first_outfit/set?id=119256621
> 
> Stephanie's Second Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/stephanies_second_outfit/set?id=119261533
> 
> Cammie's First Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cammies_first_outfit/set?id=119257327
> 
> Cammie's Second Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cammies_second_outfit/set?id=119262113

Hi I am Stephanie Plum. I am back in New Jersey after leaving last year to see my sister and niece. Rachel and Cammie Morgan. Rachel and I are now spies for the CIA and I have to keep training Cammie. I have a boyfriend named Joe Solomon he was my brother in laws best friend and partner in the CIA. We are all legacy's and top ranked spies. It goes me, Rachel, Abby, my other sister, Joe, Matthew, and Cammie. Cammie is last because she is still training. My codename is Bombshell. I now have blonde straight hair. I get out of bed take a shower and get dressed in a white crop top, ripped skinny jeans, black adidas, black hello kitty backpack to keep extra clothes and weapons in, and aviators. I went down stairs and started on breakfast. The chef at Gallagher Girl academy taught me to cook. Gallagher is a school for spies in training. Rachel is headmistress. Cammie's friends are coming in a week to live with us and train with her. Cammie came down with Joe behind her just as breakfast was finished. She was wearing a flowy floral tank top, light wash ripped skinny jeans, white combat boots, and orange raybans.

 

"Hey aunt Steph," Cammie said as she sat down and began to eat.

 

"Hey sweetie," I said to Cammie,"Hey Baby," I said to Joe.

 

"Hey Beautiful," he said and gave me a quick kiss and we sat down to eat.

 

"What are we doing today," Cammie asked.

 

"Well we are going to visit some of my old friends and you can see Vinnie," I said, "then we will do whatever you guys want."

 

"Okay," they said in unison.

 

We ate then went and got in my ferarri. I drove to the bonds office. We got out and went in. Connie and Lula were sitting with some women eating breakfast.

 

"Hi how can I help you," Connie asked.

 

"I need to see Vinnie," I said.

 

"He is with someone right now please wait out here."

 

"Call him and tell him Bombshell is here."

 

She called and when she hung up she said," He said wait here he will be out in a sec."

 

I was mad. So I went to the door pulled out my lock picking kit and picked the lock. I opened it and we all filed in. When I saw who he was with I froze. Ranger and Lester were there.

 

"Vinnie don't tell me to wait," I said.

 

"Jesus Christ I said I was with someone," he said.

 

"You don't keep us waiting. Oh by the way this is my boyfriend Joe and you know Cam."

 

He hugged Cam and shook hands with Joe.

 

"I am Vinnie Plum. This is Ranger and Lester."

 

Someone walked in the Bonds Office. I looked and saw Tank he knows about the spy thing because he is my bestfriend and a spy he knew me before I met him with Ranger. We pretended we didn't know each other. He walked into Vinnie's Office and pulled me into a hug.

 

"Baby Girl I saw you tracker was back online. You back for good," he asked.

 

"I sure am. This is my boyfriend Joe."

 

They shook hands and everyone headed back into the lobby.

 

"Cam should I tell them," I asked. She nodded and I said," You all know me we used to be best friends. It is me Stephanie Plum this is my niece Cammie and my boyfriend Joe."

 

Everyone was shocked. My phone rang and I saw it was my bestfriends that are spies.

 

"Yo," I answered. I turned the phone on speaker.

 

"Steph, where are you?" they asked.

 

"With Cammie and Joe in Jersey. Brittany, Jessica, and Jennifer you are on speaker and we are with my old friends that don't know everything," I whispered so uietly only they could here.

 

"Oh god could this get any worse," Joe said rubbing his temples.

 

"Joe we haven't even begun plotting against you." Jennifer said. Just as Cammie's phone rang she told me who it was with her eyes and we busted out laughing.

 

"You spoke to soon baby you spoke to soon."

 

"Girls your on speaker and it isn't just me Joe and Steph here."

 

"Gotcha Hey aunt Steph we are set."

 

"Okay you are talking to my girls too."

 

They squealed and everyone covered their ears.

 

"It just got worse. It can only get better at least Abby and Rachel aren't calling," he said as his phone range," speak of the devils and they shall appear."

 

 

"Girls what are you doing," I asked in my phone.

 

"Just left Langley and we are picking up Macey, Bex, Liz, Rachel, Abby, Felecity, Emily, Ally, Madison, Caylie, and Kayla. We are coming to Jersey stay at the Bonds office we will be there in an hour." they said and everyone hung up.

Cammie and I looked at each other with a evil grin. I looked at the women from before that I had never met.

 

"Who are you?"

 

"Ranger's girlfriend, Tiffany."

 

"Nice to meet you."

 

We chatted until the door slammed open and a big group of girls burst through. It was all our friends. We all looked at each other smiled and screamed," Girls night out."

We all left and went back to my house. We all went up stairs and got ready. I was wearing a Mariah Sequin Dress that barely covered my ass, black stilettoes, and black clutch. All my friends, my sisters and their friends all wore what I was wearing just in different colors. Cammie was wearing a Gold Club Top, really short shorts, and gold stilettoes. Her friends are wearing the same just different colors. We went down stairs. I walked over to Joe sexily and said," We are going to go eat then come home and have a spa night."

 

"Okay, You look sexy," he whispered in my ear and then kissed me.

 

We left and went to eat and then decided to go to the club the CIA had for any age agents. We went in and over to the bar. We all got Vodka on the Rocks. Here anyone any age can drink. I sat at the bar looking around and saw Joe grinding on some girl. He then kissed her hungrily. I jumped up off my seat pulled them apart. I punched Joe in the gut and flipped him. Then I grabbed the closest guy to me and Kissed him and forcefully shoved my tounge in his mouth. When I pulled away I looked up and saw.......

 


End file.
